


Casserole

by bellygunnr



Series: drabbling [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Anger Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: Goggles knows how to read Rider. Rider's a burnt casserole today.
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Series: drabbling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Casserole

If Goggles had to describe Rider today, it would be a casserole left in the oven too long. The surface is a dark, dark golden brown, its edges crispy and black. To eat it would invite a sharp, unpleasant bitterness, and Goggles would want to eat around the burnt parts or do the recipe over. The food is salvageable, but undesirable overall. That was Rider today.

But Goggles would not discard Rider like he would the burnt casserole. He watched the inkling from a distance, observing the peculiarities of his temper, what brought his simmer to a boil. He rolled the metaphorical fork around in his fingers and took a bite of the crunchy, burnt and bitter casserole.

Afterwards, Rider seems to be guilty, if Goggles knows how to read him. His voice is subdued, quiet, a whisper in the cacophony of the city. He keeps his eyes to the ground. He doesn't look forward, nor back, and especially not at Goggles.

"It's hard, but you're okay, Rider. Getting better is a two steps back, one step forward kinda process, and that's okay."


End file.
